Zeit
]] Das Verstreichen von Zeit ist ein wiederkehrendes Thema bei Lost. Vorkommen Staffel 1 * Locke erzählt Walt: "Backgammon ist das älteste Spiel der Welt. Archäologen haben Spielbretter gefunden, als sie die Ruinen von Mesopotamien ausgegraben haben, 5.000 Jahre alt. Noch älter als Jesus Christus." ( ) * Sayid erzählt der Gruppe, dass das Funksignal "seit 16 Jahren und fünf Monaten" läuft. ( ) * Charlie sagt "Echt nicht? Ich dachte, Zeit wäre das Einzige, was wir im Überfluss haben." ( ) * Charlie erzählt Locke, dass er "acht Tage, elf Stunden, so ungefähr" nicht mehr auf seiner Gitarre gespielt hat. ( ) * Jack äußert sich über die zerlumpte Kleidung von Adam und Eva: "Es dauert 40 oder 50 Jahre, bis Stoff so verrottet ist." ( ) * Als er Jin die Rolex Uhr zurückgibt, sagt Michael: "… denn auf dieser Insel spielt Zeit sowieso keine Rolle." ( ) * Jin wird von Mr. Paik beauftragt, Uhren auszuliefern. ( ) * Locke äußert sich über die Kleidung des Skeletts im Dschungel: "Normalerweise zersetzt sich Stoff innerhalb von zwei Jahren, aber das ist Qualitätspolyester. … Vielleicht zwei Jahre, vielleicht zehn." ( ) * Sawyer liest Die Zeitfalte. ( ) * Kates Zeitkapsel ist ihr treibender Motor bei einigen ihrer Taten als Flüchtige. ( ) * Als Walt Michael im Hotelzimmer weckt, ist es 5:23 Uhr. ( ) * Hurley sagt "Twinkies bleiben ungefähr 8.000 Jahre frisch, Alter." ( ) * Hurley verpasst beinahe das Flugzeug, weil der Wecker in seinem Hotelzimmer den Geist aufgegeben hat. ( ) Staffel 2 * Jack sagt "Wir haben doch Zeit." ( ) * Der Countdown zählt wiederholt runter und zeigt an, wann die Zahlen eingegeben werden müssen. ( ) * Der Titel von Folge 2.07 lautet . * Ana-Lucia erzählt Goodwin: " Das Messer ist gut und gerne 20 Jahre alt. Die stellen sie gar nicht mehr her und dennoch ist es hier, auf dieser Insel. Komisch, oder?" ( ) * Nachdem Eko einige der Anderen getötet hat, wartet er 40 Tage, bis er wieder spricht. ( ) ** 40 Tage symbolisieren in der biblischen Geschichte die Ewigkeit. Darum auch 40 Tage fasten, Moses wanderte 40 Tage durch die Wüste als er das Meer teilte usw. * Sich auf eine Radioübertragung beziehend, bei der es sich um eine Aufnahme einer Big Band aus den 40er Jahren handelt, sagt Sayid "Das könnte von jedem Ort gesendet worden sein." Hurley erwidert "Und zu jeder Zeit. … War nur ein Scherz, Alter." ( ) * Michael bekommt drei Minuten, um mit Walt zu reden. ( ) * Desmond erzählt Claire: "Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Schwester. Ich hab mich mit dem Zeug volle drei Jahre geimpft, alle neun Tage." ( ) * Desmond bemerkt, dass sich der Systemausfall laut dem Ausdruck aus der Perle am Tag des Absturzes um 16:16 abgespielt hat. ( ) Staffel 3 * Ben erzählt Jack, was in letzter Zeit in der Außenwelt passiert ist: "Your flight crashed on September 22nd, 2004. Today is November 29th. That means you've been on our island for 69 days. Yes, we do have contact with the outside world, Jack. That's how we know that during those 69 days your fellow Americans re-elected George W. Bush; Christopher Reeve has passed away; the Boston Red Sox won the World Series." ( ) * Jack sucht nach einer Uhr, um den Todeszeitpunkt von Colleen bekannt zu geben, doch er findet keine. ( ) * Aldo liest Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit, als er vor dem Gebäude, in dem Karl gefangen ist, Wache schiebt. ( ) * Ben bittet Jack um drei Minuten, da er nur noch 27 Minuten zu leben hat. ( ) * Dr. Alpert bittet Juliet sechs Monate lang für ihn zu arbeiten. ( ) * Juliet nennt die genaue Zeit, seit der sie auf der Insel ist. ( ) * Der Unternehmensname: Mittelos ist ein Anagramm für "lost time" (dt. verlorene Zeit). ( ) * Die Stimme einer Frau, die "Only fools are enslaved by time and space" wiederholt, ist in der rückwärts laufenden Version vom Raum 23 Gehirnwäschevideo zu hören. Dieser versteckte Anhaltspunkt könnte ein weiterer Hinweis auf den Buddhismus sein: "The wise know how to use time and space perfectly; they lead free and harmonious lives. Fools are enslaved by time and space; they are busy running around all day. Wise or foolish, the difference is obvious." ( ) * Desmond erlebt Ereignisse, die in seiner Vergangenheit passiert sind, in seinem "Déjà Vu" noch einmal, als er k.o. geschlagen wird und hat Probleme mit dem Zeitablauf, bis er noch einmal k.o. geschlagen wird. ( ) * Das Unternehmen, das die rote Farbe hergestellt hat, die Desmond verwendet, um die Wände zu streichen heißt "FUTURE".(Bild bei lost.cubit.net) ( ) * Desmond bindet seine Krawatte und schaut auf die Uhr, die 1:08 Uhr anzeigt. ( ) * Ms. Hawking ist in ihrem Schmuckladen von einer großen Anzahl an Uhren umgeben. (Bild bei lost.cubit.net) ( ) * Kronos ist ein fiktives Unternehmen, das in einem Easter Egg als Anzeige in dem Fußballspiel zu sehen ist, das Desmond schaut. Kronos ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein Titan, der als Gott der Zeit angesehen wird. ( ) * Richard Alpert erzählt Juliet, "You're gunna be amazed at how time flies once you're there", und bezieht sich dabei auf die Insel. ( ) * Richard Alpert scheint nicht zu altern. Ben fragt ihn, ob er überhaupt noch weiß, wann sein Geburtstag ist. ( ) * Als Ben mit Roger im Bus ist, guckt er auf seine Uhr und sie zeigt 4:00:15 und 4:00:16 an. Er verabschiedet sich von seinem Vater, setzt die Gasmaske auf, und die Säuberung beginnt. ( ) Staffel 4 * Daniel ein Physiker vom Frachtschiff, beauftragt Regina damit eine Rakete abzufeuern. Die Rakete transportiert eine Ladung (eine Digitaluhr) auf die Insel. Allerdings erreicht diese mit einer Verzögerung (von dem Zeitpunkt an dem Regina sagte, dass die Rakete ankommt, bis sie wirklich ankommt) von etwa 31 Minuten die Insel. Daniel bestätigt dies indem er die Digitaluhr aus der Rakete mit einer anderen vergleicht. * Den Personen auf der Insel und auf dem Frachtschiff kommt es so vor, als bräuchte der Helikopter über einen Tag bis zur Kahana. Aus der Perspektive der Insassen sind es allerdings nur einige Minuten. * Desmond, Minkowski, Brandon und eine Laborratte erleben Zeitreisen. Wiederkehrende Themen Literarische Werke :siehe Hauptartikel Erwähnungen von literarischen Werken * Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit - Ein Buch über Astrophysik und Theorien darüber, wie es mit dem Universum angefangen hat (in Lost zu sehen) * Die Wächter - Comichefte, in denen ein Charakter vorkommt, der die Zeit nicht linear wahrnimmt (Einfluss auf Lost bestätigt) * Die Zeitfalte - Ein fiktives Buch über Zeitreisen (in Lost zu sehen) Vorahnungen :siehe Hauptartikel Vorahnungen Es gibt mehrere Gelegenheiten, in denen Charaktere von Lost zukünftige Ereignisse vorhersehen. Kommentar der Produzenten Bei der Comic Con '06 wurde die folgende Fanfrage gestellt und irgendwie nur indirekt beantwortet: In einem Interview macht Cuse auch Andeutungen über die Bedeutung von Zeitabläufen (Entertainment Weekly): Siehe auch * Zeitstrahl en:Time Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen Kategorie:Listen